One prior art system for installing a mirror assembly to an upright support surface includes a cleat assembly, commonly referred to as a French cleat with one horizontal cleat mounted to the upright support surface, and another horizontal cleat mounted to a rear surface of the mirror assembly. An elastomeric bumper may be mounted to a lower region of the rear surface to engage the upright support surface to ensure that the mirror assembly is vertically upright or level by being spaced parallel to the wall.
Typically, hidden fastener mirrors include a sheet metal mounting plate which is positioned onto the back of the mirror where the vertical and horizontal axis of the mounting plates are roughly parallel with the vertical and horizontal axis of the mirror to which they are attached.